Lydia in Wonderland
by Aisyy
Summary: Lydia fallows a furless rabbit down a rabbit hole where she finds, talking trees, creepy cats, and a Hatter that's two chips short of a teacup.
1. Chapter 1

The summer sun shone brightly, making Lydia Deetz shield her eyes. It was too bright. _Why were they out side anyway?_ She thought to herself as she listened to her stepmother Delia drone on about the history of modern art from a textbook. Lydia crossed her legs, stretching back against the tree trunk behind her. The branch she was sitting on was becoming uncomfortable from long exposure.

She breathed in the floral air, completely ignoring Delia's reading. In front of her, her cat Jack-o-lantern lay sleeping soundly in the sun. His black fur fluffed up around his neck. She smiled as she fiddled with the pile of leaves mounded on her uniform's skirt.

Jack stretched his legs out before him as he woke. Lydia giggled softly so Delia wouldn't hear her over the reading. She relaxed and let one of her feet fall off the branch, lazily swinging back and forth.

"Lydia!" Delia scrolled knocking away Lydia's foot.

"Hum?" She asked looking down at her stepmother to meet her angry face. "Oh I'm listening." She sighed picking up her leg and going back to playing with the leaves in her lap.

"Good. Then once again…" Delia went back to reading as Lydia rolled her eyes in boredom. Jack crawled over to her and looked over into her lap at the leaves. Lydia raised one and started to dangle it over his head. Jack, being a curious kitten, started to paw at the leave over him. Lydia began to laugh happily at her little friend…only friend, which made her quite lonely for a twelve-year-old.

"Lydia! Will you please pay attention?" Delia sternly asked.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said twirling her black hair around her fingers. "But how can I pay attention? That book doesn't even have any pictures in it." She finished pouting her read coloured lips.

Delia place the book on her lap and looked up at her stepdaughter. "There are many good books in this world that don't have pictures." She stated coldly.

"In this world, but in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures."

"Your world?" She laughed, "What nonsense." Delia picked the book up again.

"Nonsense?" Lydia asked out loud as Delia continued to read. "That's it Jack!" She exclaimed to her cat, picking him up gently. "If I had a world of my own, the whole thing would be nonsense! Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be the opposite! So what it would be, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would…you see?"

Jack looked up at Lydia with his big yellow eyes and meowed as if to say, _'no.'_ Lydia smiled as ideas of her world formed in her head. She slipped off the branch leaving Delia reading to fall on def ears.

"In my world you wouldn't say meow. You'd say, _yes miss._" Lydia curtsied to jack who meowed at her again. She picked him up off the branch and continued,

"Oh but you would. You'd be able to speak just like people Jack, and act like them too. And so could all the other animals. Come to think of it…in my world, animals could very well be skeletons, and the flowers would be able to recite poetry." Lydia carried Jack over to the flowerbed and set him down.

"And it would be so different from here. The people would be more happy, more…colourful and interesting. It would be like Halloween …it would be an adventure 'cause my world would be a Wonderland." She giggled over at Jack.

Jack jumped up suddenly as some of the flowers began to sway. Lydia took no notice until he hissed. "Oh Jack it's just a rabbit!" She looked up and shook her head. "With no fur…a waistcoat… and a watch!"

"Oh by bloody goblins I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" A furless, three-foot rabbit cried as he checked his watched. Lydia stood up quickly in surprise.

"What could a rabbit be late for?" She asked jack as she raced off after the fleeing creature. "Wait! Sir?"

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say, hello, good-bye, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit cried back over his shoulder.

_It must be very important._ She thought running after it. "Mr. Rabbit wait! Please!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm over due. I'm really in a stew. No time to say good-bye, hello, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit rhymed again before disappearing down a large rabbit hole.

Lydia slowed down and lowered herself onto her knees. Looking down the hole she could see nothing. No light or even a glimpse of the rabbit himself. "Strange." She mused. "You know Jack, we really shouldn't do this." But she pushed on and started to squeeze through the entrance to the rabbit hole. "After all…we don't know what's down here…and curiosity often leads to trou-BLE!!!" Lydia shrieked as the ground dove down and she began to fall. She could hear Jake's meows getting quieter as she fell farther away from him.

"Wow..." Lydia yelped as her skirt flared and she floated slowly down. No longer was she tumbling or rolling through the air. She sighed in exasperation. It was dark and she couldn't see anything beneath her.

"Well," Lydia breathed. "After this, I'll think nothing of falling down the stairs."

The tunnels around her grew darker and darker until only a small glow coming past her could be seen. It was a small gas lamp on an old cracked wooden table. Reaching out she turned the key and the flame grew brightly. All around oddly shaped, empty picture frames hung on cracked grey walls. Shelves held plates and clear jars filled with red and blue liquids. Floating armchairs and footrests.

"How weird…" She said as they past by.

Candles, an iron birdcage that looked rusted shut, a gold frame mirror that reflected the image before it upside down. A bookshelf.

As Lydia slowly passed by the bookshelf she pulled on of the hard cover boos from it's shelf and flipped through it.

Dong, dong, dong… 

Lydia looked down to see a grandfather clock pass by. As she watched it the large book slipped from her hand and floated in place as she continued her journey downward.

The grey walls turned to tile, and then gave away to dirty brick.

"How long I this hole?" She asked, unfortunately no one was around to answer her. "_Humph_…what if I keep going and pace through the centre of the earth, and come out the other side where people walk upside down?" She laughed at her own statement. "No, that's silly. No one-Oh"

Lydia notice that she suddenly stopped, and was facing the upside down. She placed her hands on the floor by her head and rolled to standing but the room was still the wrong way around. The ceiling light stood straight out of the checkered floor, chairs and a table or two hung from the ceiling when they should be on the floor. Turning at the sound of padding feet Lydia caught the sight of a bony tail vanish around the corner down the hall.

"Mr. Rabbit?" Lydia took off down the hall and turned the corner but saw no one at all. Turning again at the sound of a creaking door and Lydia watched it slam shut. She walked over to it. It was dark green and was a bit smaller then the height she stood at. Quickly getting a hold of the handle, Lydia opened the door but was stopped by another, slightly smaller blue door. She opened that one and found another darker green door, slightly smaller from the one before it. Starting to get flustered Lydia grabbed the handle and threw the door open once again being stopped by another door, still smaller then the last, and this time light purple. She opened it and paused when she went to grab the next handle but didn't find one.

Getting down on her knees and elbows Lydia squirmed through the tinny frame and came out on the other side into a large empty room. She got up slowly. The walls stood high, each a different shade of purple or green. In the centre on the far wall, close to the floor was a small red certain that swung gently.

Lydia half ran, half slid over to the certain. Hastily she threw back the certain and turned the golden knob of the little wood door behind it.

"ARRG!" The doorknob yelled. Lydia jumped back letting out a shrill scream of alarm. Shaking her head and getting her bearings she politely said,

"Oh I am sorry." The doorknob cleared its through and wiggled its nose…the knob.

"Quite alright, but you did give me quite a turn." He said calmly.

"You see I was-"

"Rather good what? Doorknob? Turn?" He laughed.

"Please sir…" Lydia tried to say but was once again cut short.

"Might as well, one good turn deserves another…what can I do for you?" He asked, suddenly not looking that all impressed.

Lydia leaned forward to look him at eye level. "Well I was fallowing a rabbit! So if you don't mind…"

"Eh? Oh!" He said opening up his keyhole mouth to show the furless rabbit running along another path.

"Oh there he is," she exclaimed brightly. "Please I must get through."

"Sorry you're much too big. Simply impassable."

"You mean impossible." Lydia corrected.

"No impassable. Nothing's impossible." He again laughed at her. Lydia wasn't so amused. She bit her bottom red lip and sighed. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Lydia looked behind her and saw a black glass table with a blue bottle sitting on top.

"Read the directions and you'll directly be pointed in the right direction."

"DRINK ME!" She read. Pulling out the cork that sealed the top and placing it on the counter Lydia stopped. "Uhm…" She looked the bottle over. "It isn't marked poison, or if it was I'm sure it wouldn't be very helpful..."

"Beg pardon?" The doorknob asked.

"I was just thinking out loud." Lydia shrugged. "Oh well." She raised the small bottle to her lips and drank a sip. "Mmh." She said licking her lips, and unknowing shrinking a good foot. "Tastes like cherry!" She took a bit more. "Chocolate…. pineapple? Chicken? OH!" She cried dropping the almost empty bottle, now bigger than herself. "What happened?"

"You almost went out like a light." He chuckled.

"But look." She said skidding up next to him. "Now I'm just the right size to fit."

"Oh! Ahaha! No use…I forgot to tell you. Ahaha. I'm locked." 

"Gawd." She groaned leaning back on the door.

"Ahaha, oh but of course, you have the key so-"

"What key?" Lydia asked, facing him. The doorknob looked at Lydia in astonishment.

"Now don't tell me you left it up there."

Lydia looked up at the table. A dark brown skeleton key lay on top. Walking over to the leg of the table she pushed herself up on to the base. The leg was too thick and smooth to climb. She jumped down and turned back to the doorknob.

"Now what do I do?" Lydia asked in anger sitting down on the hard floor.

"Try the box, naturally." He said a-matter-of-fact. A small box popped up out of nowhere next to Lydia and she looked at it strangely before picking it up and taking off the lid. Inside lay a couple of cookies with the words 'Eat Me', spelt out in bright green slimy looking icing. She took one out and looked at it.

"Alright." She took a beep breath and took a bite. "What will this do?"

Bwahaha!

I said I'd write this and I did…. well started…

You guys depend on if I finish or not. Hope you guys liked this. I worked hard on it. Its kind of a first try at a parody so I pry to the goddess it's not bad. I've always loved this movie, and the book so I really don't want to butcher it. Well I'd love to have a lot of review on this so I'll be waiting. Thanks for reading and I'll try and update soon.

So you probably notice a couple of things in this that I changed from the movie. Well the characters are based on the cartoon version of Beetlejuice and the Alice in Wonderland stuff is a part movie, part Alice videogame, and part my own stuff. Some I left out from the movie, some I didn't. Most of the lines of the wonderland characters weren't changed that much. Lydia's were changed a bit to better fix her character. And I didn't try and make her that different from the cartoon. Even then she was really polite and nice to every one. Besides Claire but she's not in this…. uhm... actually…. you'll just have to wait and see.

Yeah so, other then that I would love your opinions on this. I take every thing…. besides reviews hassling me about grammar and spelling. !!I don't do it to you so leave me alone!!

Must go and find the cure for back pain and arthritis! Bye!

Disclaimer: Beetlejuice…. we all know who that belongs to! Alice in Wonderland: Disney and Lewis Carroll


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia in Wonder Land

The doorknob smiled broadly, a smile of such discomfort to Lydia. It seemed that he knew something she didn't about the cookie she just ate. Her stomach turned abruptly, and then a nauseating wave of fear took hold of her. Her eyes went wide as everything around her grew vastly smaller than her. Then…her head hit the ceiling. She let out a groan of pain and rubbed the top of her hair.

A muffled noise below her caught her attention away from her own pained head. It was then that she realized the heel of her foot was shoved in the doorknob's mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked apologetically. The doorknob wiggled his nose or rather his handle before answering, "What I said was that a little bit of that went a long way." and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry but I don't find it very funny. Now I'm too tall to even fix in this room." Large tears streamed down her face and dropped to the floor with numerous splashes. The tears which fell started to add up making large puddles of water every where around her. "Now…" she sniffed, "Now I can't get out and I'll never get home!"

"Now, now my dear," The doorknob said as he got splashed in the face. "Crying wont help you at all."

"I know….but I can't stop." Lydia answered though bawling out tears. She kept on crying. The tears she'd been crying started multiplying quickly, filling up the floor space around her.

"Here now...this won't do…won't do at all." He stated getting splashed and drawled in tears. "You! Girl, you must stop. Stop I say." More waves of tears washed around, filling his keyhole mouth and drowning his words. "The bottle." He said seeing it still safe on the table. "Drink from the bottle!"

Lydia looked down and saw the tinny bottle sitting alone on the glass table. She lifted it up between her finger tips and emptied the small bit left. Within seconds she was smaller than she had been before and was now plugging up the bottle neck. Her and the bottle fell into the water and started floating. "Oh my…" She said exasperated. "I really shouldn't cry so much." Lydia pouted and unknowingly was swallowed up, along with the tears she had cried, by the doorknob.

Her head popped up when the arrangement of colours and patters vanished giving away to an ocean and sky. "Hay Ho! Land ho." Lydia swivelled in the bottle to see three large featherless birds, one without wings. One in the water being used as a raft, the wingless one was sitting on top of him and the third and in the back being used for a propeller.

"Three points to starboard." The large one called out. Lydia cocked her head. She waved her arm and called out to them but they didn't notice her. "Please help! Help me!" but she remained unsaved. The birds were soon fallowed after by swimming fish, or rather fish skeletons. Lydia's eyes went wide staring at the peculiar sight before her. Where was she, how could this whole world be just in side a small rabbit hole? The bottle drifted on the tied. Lydia called out again for one of the passing animal skeletons and furless corpses to help her, but no one took the time to look her way. The tired pushed her to shore where the creepy animals were running around in a circle like a bunch of children when their bored.

The water washed back as the animals tromped over her back. Lydia found herself face down in the wet sand. "I say HAHA!" Lydia looked to see the large bird from before stand on a rock in the middle of the odd circle of runners. "You'll never get dry that way girl."

"Get dry?"

"You must run with the others. First rule of a caucus-race ya know."

"But-" The waves came in, washing over everyone but the wingless bird on the rock, who remained laughing while shouting out directions to the runners.

"How could anyone get dry this way with the water coming in and all?" She asked right before more water buried her.

"Nonsense my girl, I'm as dry as a bone HAHA." The wingless bird said shaking his rear-end over a small fire on the rock beside him.

"Yes but-" Lydia was once again doused with water from the ocean. When the water backed she noticed the rabbit she had been chasing had just floated ashore in a large black umbrella. 'The rabbit.' Lydia perked up a bit after seeing him. "Oh Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit." She called out and waved.

The furless rabbit, now starting to decay as Lydia could see from lose of skin around his arms and ears, looked at his watch as he stepped off of the umbrella.

"Oh goodness. I'm late." He said grabbing the umbrella and starting to run off.

"No please. Stop." Lydia said running around the animals to get over to him.

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." He repeated over and over before running off into the woods which lined the beach. Lydia ran after him as quickly as she could but lost him once again somewhere amongst the rotting leafless trees and brown dead grass of the woods.

"Hummf!" Lydia sighed heatedly. "I thought he went this way." Lydia looked around but found no rabbit or any other creature for the matter. Frustrated and tired Lydia walked along the ground, looking behind trees and bushes, wondering where the rabbit could have ran off to. She turned around a tree and paused when she say two odd little men staring at one another. Slowly Lydia walked over to them. They weren't old looking, or decaying at all. They were plump, had pinkish skin, off mustard coloured outfits and were sitting in the middle of the woods. Lydia couldn't tell if they were alive or not, or even if they were really people. They looked exactly the same; she had never even known identical twins to look so much alike. They were perfect copies of each other. She sat down beside them, and waved her hand in front of one of their faces. She turned to the other and poked him in the stomach. He let out a loud squeaked and they both jumped to their feet leaving Lydia sitting on the grown looking up at them surprised.

"If you think we're wave you could just leave ya know." The man on the left bounced up and down as he spoke and hit the man next to him making him squeaked too deeply.

"If you think we might be alive you could just speak to us." The man on the right bounced up and down as he spoke before hitting the man next to him on his left who squeaked in a higher pitch. "That's logic." They said together in unison.

"Well." Lydia said standing up and brushing dirt off of her skirt and coat. "It's been nice meeting you. Good-bye." She turned to have them blocking her way. Lydia jumped back, giving a quick glance over her shoulder to where they had just been.

"You're beginnin' backwards." The left one said. They switched places. "Ay." The now new left one continued. "First thing it is to say,"

"How do you do? And shake hands. Shake hands. Shake hands. How do you do? And Shake hands. State your name again." They sung out loudly, grabbing Lydia by the arms and dancing her in circles, fallowed by dropping her to the ground. "That's manners."

"Really? Well, my name's Lydia and I'm trying to find someone so-" she said pushing herself up and started to walk away but they jumped out of no where to block her way again.

"So you can't go yet!" One said.

"No the parties just started." The second said.

"Sorry but-" She tried to say.

"Would you like to play hide and seek?" They said jumping in and out behind trees.

"No I-"

"Or button, button, who's got the button?" They asked happily.

Lydia stood her grown and suppressed her frustration with the two men. They were acting like children. "Thank, but I-"

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle." They said and started punching one another in the stomach, both erupting in squeaks like a dog with a squeaky toy.

"That's very kind of you but I must be going, though I do apologize."

"Why?" they asked leaning on two trees, once again blocking Lydia's exit.

"Because I'm fallowing a rabbit-"

"Why?"

"Well… because I'm curious to know where he's going."

"Oh she's curious. Tisk tisk." One said shaking his head.

"It's very dangerous to be curious." The second whispered to the first.

"Ay," The first one said again. "You remember the oysters and what happened to them." Sniff "Poor things."

Lydia stopped walked and looked back. "Why? What happened to them?"

The man smiled slyly at each other, then turned to Lydia. "Oh you wouldn't be interested. You're much too busy." They said and started walking in unison.

"But I am…I guess I could stay a little bit longer." Lydia said giving them a cute smile.

"Well then." They said and pushed her down onto a rock. Lydia fixed her skirt again and looked up smiling to hear their story.

--

"The End!" They cooed together bowing happily, smiled on their identical faces.

"That was a never sad story." Lydia said raising her head off of her hands.

"Ay, and there's a moral to it."

"Yes if you happen to be an oyster. And again, it's been a very nice visit but-" She said but wasn't allowed to get up as they sat her back down.

"Another story then!" they said and started to ramble.

"No really I…" Lydia said as they started to sing. Lydia stood up and slowly backed off leaving them alone to sing. She walked off alone deeper into the woods to look again for the rabbit she was determined to find.

--

Lydia in Wonder Land! (Tries not to sing the theme song) too late… ok so it's been a while since I did anything for this story. Just like me! I know I'm lazy and put every thing off as long as I can. Sorry in advance. The last chapter was a type-in-one-sitting thingy and posed on a whim to see if anyone liked it and apparently a couple do so I'll finish it for ya. And I had some issues when I got a new computer a couple weeks ago and finding word again and dealing with that vista crap…..and I should go and buy the movie. I had it downloaded but my computer was crap and I couldn't save it. sad

So there ya go. New chapter up! smiles sorry it's short but it works out much better if I don't make it too long.

That and I'm depressed right now so I'm not all that up for writing.

Disclaimer is still: Disney and Lewis Carroll


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia in Wonderland

Lydia wandered through the trees for quite sometime. There were no paths to mark her way and she was starting to fear that she had gotten herself lost.

It was by pure luck that she found a clearing. It struck her as strange however, in the clearing stood a bright house surrounded by a little white fence. Everything in the yard and the house its self clashed with all the gloom and creepy creatures she had come across already.

It was bright and sunny here and the house, down to the very grass, looked as if it were a large version of a dollhouse meant for a young child. The house, or rather cottage as it were, was quaint and cozy and Lydia would have found it very welcoming if I weren't for it being mostly pink besides some white trimming and bright yellow straw roof.

Lydia walked up to the gate and stopping, she wondered who could live in such a place. It was an unsettling thought because the story of Hansel and Gretel came to mind very quickly.

From inside the cottage Lydia could hear someone calling out a name. As if the owner of said name was being looked for.

"_Marni!"_

Unsurely Lydia pushed the gate back. She watched the house curiously as she stepped into the yard.

"Marni!" The voice called again in a frustrated tone. In the little upstairs window the shutters were thrown open and the corpse like rabbit whom Lydia had been looking for leaned out to resume his shouting.

"MARN-oh…" He stopped abruptly, his voice cracking slightly. He blinked noticing Lydia standing at his doorstep. A frown soon crossed his furless face however and he spoke again. "My dear Marni, there you are." The rabbit adjusted his waistcoat before hopping away from the window, disappearing into the upstairs room.

"Uh-no…I'm not-" Lydia stuttered searching the little window for the rabbit.

The front door to the cottage opened quickly and the rabbit rushing outside.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. "Don't just do something! Stand there! No, no, go-go get my gloves! I'm late!" He ordered Lydia jumping around her feet.

The rabbit was much larger than she had first thought. His head came up to her middle and what was left of his rotting ears met much higher.

Dumbfounded by the rabbit Lydia backed up. "But late for what? And why are you calling me Marni?"

"Go get my gloves!" He yelled driving her towards the front door. "Get my gloves at once!"

Lydia ran inside, astonished by the rabbit's behaviour. "Persistent little thing." She breathed heading straight up the little stairs on her left.

The house was too small for her to stand up right in. The roof was low and she had to crouch to be in the room without hitting her head. At the top of the stairs was only one room, a bedroom and it was very pink, mush like the outside of the cottage.

'_How odd…'_ She thought to herself.

Looking around she saw no sign of a pair gloves. They were also not in any of the drawers she opened.

"Where would rabbits keep their gloves? Hmph… I didn't even know rabbits wore gloves." Lydia said, not expecting any reply nor did she receive one. She lifted a lid off a clay bowl on the nightstand next to the rabbit's little pink bed. Inside she saw no gloves but a few biscuits with "eat me" written on them in jelly.

"Why not," She mused. Lydia took a small bite of a biscuit then went back to her hunt. She opened the top drawer in the nightstand and began shifting through the possessions inside but it seemed the items were growing smaller. Then, Lydia's head tapped back against the ceiling.

"Oh please, not again."

Outside the rabbit waited impatiently. He tapped his foot and repeatedly looked down at his pocket watch.

Frustrated and sick of waiting he turned to open the door to his home.

"Marni dear, I must say-WAHH!"

Lydia's foot sprung out the front door knocking the rabbit over onto the lawn.

"What the-? A monster!" He cried scrambling to his paws and bounding off into the forest continually yelling, _'Monster! Help! Monster'_ as he went.

Lydia sat uncomfortably inside the house, her arms and leg having popped out a window or two and, of course, her one foot out the front door.

"Now what do I do?" Lydia stated loudly. She was exhausted from all these surprises which kept springing up around her in this bizarre place.

Lydia shifted herself, trying to get out. When she heard the ceiling crack above her she paused for a moment before getting the idea to remove the roof of the cottage like a hat.

It came off rather easily and she smiled at her luck for once. Lydia wiggles herself free from the cottage before replacing the roof. She cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder in the direction of where the rabbit had fled. All the destruction she was causing made her feel terribly guilty.

Lydia looked about. "I need to be more careful about what I eat here."

She saw that she was standing in the middle of the rabbit's carrot garden behind his home.

She looked at the carrots below and sighed. Eating made her change size before. She plucked one from the ground and closed her eyes. Lydia just hoped she didn't wind up getting any bigger.

The carrot was very small so she did not need to chew much at all. She swallowed and for a second, nothing happened.

Lydia moaned out of irritation. A gust of wind blew on her and she lost her balance. She fell back on the ground. She groaned as she rubbing her rear where she landed. When Lydia looked around again she was small, very small. This time even the grass was taller than she was.

---

Lydia had left the cottage behind and slowly made her way back into the trees.

"So much for progress…" She breathed in exasperation as she climbed over a rock. All around her grew plants and odd looking flowers. She could recognize the types many of them but they looked different. Their colouring was deeper or completely dissimilar, their petals were glossier and their smell was so much stronger.

"Besides everything, it is very lovely down here," Lydia said.

"Thank you,"

"How kind of you,"

"Oh you're very welcome-" Lydia paused; no one was around besides her. "Who said that?"

"Why, we did of course."

Lydia gazed about at the gorgeous flowers. Their petals and stems shifted and curled to almost look like human figured, all female.

"Oh…" Lydia said in amazement. "Well, hello. I didn't know flowers could speak."

"Well of course we can!" Said a wild rose sweetly. "All flowers can, you are right now aren't you?"

Lydia smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all." She said with a curtsy.

"Charmed Sweet lady," A lily said leaning forward. With one of her leaves she reached out, taking Lydia's hand. "It's always a pleasure to see a new seedling in our flowerbed." The lily raised Lydia's hand up to her petals in such a way to resemble a kiss.

Lydia's eyes widened. All the other flowers joined the lily in leaning in close. They seemed to be marvelling over her.

"What kind of flower are you dear, a wild flower perhaps?" Asked the wild rose who was intrigued with Lydia's dark hair.

"Oh no, I'm not a wild flower." Lydia answered.

"Just what genus are you then?" Inquired a near by blue bell.

"Well, uh I suppose I'm a genus-humanus or rather, just Lydia." She giggles trying to be polite.

"Oh how wonderful," Chimed the flowers happily.

"Do you plan to stay long or are you only annual?"

"Oh-stay!"

"Please stay." The flowers all begged her in their own way to stay.

"I'm very sorry but I can't stay long at all. It's not that I don't enjoy your company, I do very much. But I must be leaving." Lydia said with genuine sincerity.

The flowers cried in disappointment. They continued to beg for her to join them and not to go. Their foliage reaching out to her,

"Stay! Stay!" they sang. Lydia panicked. She backed away from their branches in a hurry.

"I must go now. I'm sorry." She told them. "I'm sorry, please but I must go."

Lydia dashed away into the dark undergrowth leaving the wailing flowers behind.

---

A/N: Ok, be honest. How much trouble am I in for not updating in over a year? I never do that! I'm so sorry! I just really needed to finish some other things first and I put this off because not a lot of you were commenting on my previous chapters.

BUT

Because there were some of you reading and adding this to your alert list I updated and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Also I promise the fourth will be up soon. It won't take another year.

Again, I'm very, very sorry.


End file.
